Metal ion neutralized acid containing acrylic copolymer rubbers are thermoplastic elastomeric materials useful for molded parts, but their usefulness is restricted due to their tendency to flow at elevated temperatures. Accordingly, if this deficiency can be overcome, they may be used in applications where high temperatures are encountered.